Thanks
by Miah-Chan
Summary: Miah is spending Thanksgiving with the team at Max's home in America; she doesn't really understand the point of the celebratory traditions, though. However, after an inward look, can she bring herself to admit how grateful she is for the friends she has? OC-focused, OC/Kai pairing, thanks, feelings, gratitude, some fluff. Dedicated to my best friend, Jypsy.


I apologize for the length...I know it's a "drabble challenge", and while I've struggled with keeping these pieces short the entire time, this one reaches a whole new length by comparison. XD Oh well!  
So yeah, I was quite excited about writing this one; I actually knew rather quickly exactly what I wanted to write about. I have to admit, it was a challenge to figure out how to start it, but the main point was the ending, so as long as I got that I feel pretty good. ^_^  
This is a small look into Miah's heart; she's usually very reserved, even around her friends, so you might imagine how difficult this could have been for her. I like writing about Miah's vulnerable moments; it shows she's not just a iceberg-hearted bitch. XD Granted, though, she often can be. ;p But that's beside the point.

Also, I'd like to dedicate this one to my soul-sister, FoxyCyote, aka Jypsy; I never would have started writing as much as I have if it hadn't been for her interest and support throughout the years! ***huggles***

**AN:** I do _not_ own "Beyblade" or any affiliated characters; all such belong to Takao Aoki.

* * *

30 Day Drabble Challenge  
Thanks

"_Every struggle in your life has shaped you into the person you are today. Be thankful for the hard times; they can only make you stronger."_  
—Unknown

'_This is such a weird tradition,'_ Miah thought as she gazed around the crowded dining table where she, alongside Jypsy, sat amongst the entirety of the BladeBreaker's team and Max's father. _'What's all the excitement over cramming yourself with everyone to one table to pig out on turkey and gravy once a year?'_

At some point within the previous week, she had somehow—likely through the forces of her brother, boyfriend, and best friend—found herself on a flight headed for America to meet up with their friend Max to celebrate the American holiday, Thanksgiving; ever since their arrival, the team had been shacked up with the American's, growing progressively more annoying to the Chinese female.

She shoved a piece of turkey in her mouth, chewing irritably as she took in the sight of the crowded room. Tyson was, of course, diving headfirst into the heap of miscellaneous foods that defined his dinner, while Max happily carried conversation between his father and Kenny; Ray and Kai were alternating between eating and exchanging quiet words, and Jypsy was making googly-eyes with her boyfriend, Brooklyn, who had somehow managed to tag along on their excursion to the States.

All in all, it was a typical dinner with the team—loud, chaotic, and humorously aggravating. Though nostalgic, she mused, smiling a bit to herself; it had been quite a while since she'd actually sat down to dinner with everyone.

Once the chaos of catching up and eating died down to a quieter hum, Mr. Tate announced that there was a second part to the Thanksgiving tradition that he and Max would like to share with them—that being that they often shared reasons for being thankful, typically around the dinner table as they ate.

'_No thanks,'_ the neko-jin thought instantly, uncomfortable with the idea of sharing such personal feelings aloud, with everyone around to listen. She waited a moment for everyone to process the idea of participating, before politely excusing herself from the table. Mr. Tate nodded to her in understanding as she stood, taking her dishes to the sink and exiting the dining room to escape to her borrowed bedroom.

Still, even in the quiet of her bedroom, she couldn't help contemplating over the idea of participating in the Tate's tradition. Guilt prodded at her conscience; she really _should_ let them know how she felt about the place they each held in her life and heart. It was the least she could do, after all, seeing as they'd each done so much for her over time.

After a moment's hesitation, she decided; grabbing a pen and a few pieces of paper, she sat down at the computer desk and got to work.

Later that evening, as everyone began retiring to bed, they each discovered a small note addressed to them lying on their pillow.

"_Kenny,  
I just wanted to let you know how thankful I am—we all are—for you. None of us would have made it as far as we have without you. Thanks for everything you do, Chief.  
Miah"_

"_Tyson,  
Don't get all corny on me—in fact, don't mention it, seriously—but I just wanted to say thanks for always keeping faith in me…even when things were rough. You don't realize how often that faith helped me through. So, yeah…thanks, Dragon.  
Miah"_

"_Max,  
First, thank you for inviting me to your home and sharing your family tradition with us; I never would have done this otherwise. Second, I just wanted to let you know how much I appreciate you, Maxie—you're like my little brother, and somehow you always find a way to cheer me up. Thank you for being my sunshine on rainy days.  
Miah"_

"_Ray,  
I'm not sure you quite understand the extent of how much I love you, probably because I rarely express it to you like I should. I'm sorry for that, but I hope you understand just how thankful I am to have you in my life—I don't know how I ever got along without you. You are my rock when the rest of the world has crumbled away. Thank you for always being there, nii-san.  
Miah."_

"_Kai,  
Y'know, a few years ago I never would have admitted this…but I am thankful for your presence in my life, even before we began our relationship as a couple. I know I always said I hated you, but that's not true—I hated what you represented and the way you pushed and pushed when I felt I couldn't move another inch. But, looking back…I'm glad you pushed me; only you could drive me in such a way that I managed to overcome my own shortcomings. Thank you for never giving up on me and for being the fire that keeps me going. I love you, Phoenix.  
Miah"_

"_Jypsy,  
If there is such a thing in this world as a soul-mate, then you are mine, imouto-chan. I don't know how I ever got along in this world without you by my side; thank you for being the sister of my soul and for keeping me going, even when no one else could. Even if we're miles, countries, worlds apart…I know nothing can sever the bond between you and I.  
I love you.  
Miah"_

* * *

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! R&R is extremely appreciated! :D  
Reviewers get cookies! :D

~Miah-Chan


End file.
